Do the Don'ts
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Romance is already a tricky topic, and the girls learn from first-hand experience...if you want something to happen, you need to make it happen. A chapter for each pairing of Blossom/Brick, Buttercup/Butch and Bubbles/Boomer.
1. Take the first step

10-4-10

1:17am

Summary–Romance is already a tricky topic, and the girls learn from first-hand experience...if you want something to happen, you need to make it happen. A chapter for each pairing of Blossom/Brick, Buttercup/Butch and Bubbles/Boomer.

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Do the Don'ts**

**Chapter 1–Take the first step (Buttercup/Butch)**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

They had been circling this issue for weeks. Teasing each other, daring the other to make the first move.

Buttercup wasn't one to talk about her feelings at the drop of a hat. It wasn't like she didn't have feelings though – she just chose not to let the whole world know everything (or anything).

And for once, instead of this (slightly) paranoid nature helping protect her from unworthy people, it was ruining a relationship that had yet to begin!

A relationship she wasn't sure she wanted, but even so she wanted to be able to make that choice herself.

So if she kept up this way then it would all fall to pieces before she could make that decision.

Not that he was any help either.

Him. The one with whom she was still considering having a relationship _with_.

Butch grinned across the lunch table at her, not saying a word.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and pretended to ignore him. She was waiting for her sisters to come and fill up the silence.

Seriously though, it was obvious for weeks now that there was some attraction between them. It had to be something in the air, because since they'd all returned from summer break for junior year things had been...different.

"Are you done staring?" Buttercup asked him, without glancing his way.

"Are you done looking so delectable?" he asked back.

She had to fight the blush at such a perverse compliment. No one talked to her like that. It felt so awkward and...uncomfortable.

But then Buttercup smirked and turned to stare at him point-blank, and caused Butch to freeze in surprise.

"Well, if you really feel that way," she started, leaning halfway across the table between them. And just as she assumed, he leaned closer to her as well. "Then _do_ something about it."

Then she pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest, still smirking.

Butch blinked a moment, still thinking about how close her lips had been and the voice she had just used on him.

But soon he was pulling away too, back in his seat and grinning. "Begging isn't attractive, you know."

Buttercup gritted her teeth at his words. "Yeah, like I would ever beg for _anything_ from _you_."

And that was how a lot of conversations went these days. It always seemed like they made progress, only to have both parties pull back and wait for the other to make a move.

After a month and a half of this Buttercup now knew what sexual tension was.

She hated it. She hated _him_.

Why couldn't he just admit how he felt so she could do the same and then they could move on to the obviously fun parts?

Maybe he enjoyed torturing her. Maybe he never intended to follow through with anything they ever said. Maybe...he thought she wasn't really worth more than a few flirtatious lines.

It was these kinds of thoughts that made Buttercup hate herself most of all.

Why did she care so much about what he thought of her anyway? Why did he talk to her like that, or look at her that way, at all? But most importantly, why was she wasting her time waiting on _him_?

It was lucky for her that around the time these thoughts began to surface she made a crucial (and slightly rash) decision after class on a Thursday.

The lesson was over. People were gathering their things and leaving.

And Butch walked over to her desk, as she was just sticking the notebook in her messenger bag, to greet her.

"Hey Butterbabe," he said nonchalantly.

The new nickname had her eyes widening in shock before she looked up to his grinning face. At which point her eyes narrowed and she grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him out of the classroom (that was once again being filled with students).

"Hey, what're you doing?" Butch questioned, a little afraid she was going to beat him into oblivion. He knew she didn't agree with (what an understatement) the various terms of endearment he came up with.

Buttercup didn't listen as she pushed him into a door and then beyond it inside a heavily tiled room.

"Uh..." he started, looking around, "Did you...need to use the bathroom?"

"Shut up, Butch," she said with a brow raised seriously. Then she checked the stalls to make sure no one was lurking around.

When she sighed and turned to see him standing there, he quirked a brow of his own, waiting for an explanation.

"I–" she false started.

For once Butch didn't chime in with something sly and insulting or devious and perverse.

So Buttercup swallowed her pride, let down her barriers and just said it.

"I like you," she said frankly, though still looking a bit nervous. "And I'm done playing these games. And I'm done waiting for _you_ to do something about it. So...I am."

Buttercup was proud at the look on his face, caught off-guard.

She added something after a moment of thought. "They say the girl should wait for the guy to do everything but you know what? Screw that."

"Me too," he finally said. And Buttercup had to admit it was worth making the first move just to see _him_ squirming and looking embarrassed. "I mean– I like you too."

There was a pause as everything began to sink in.

Then, she laughed out loud as he sighed in relief with a wry smile of his own.

**xoxo**

**10-4-10**

**8:49pm**

An old bff of mine once said I was a "closet feminist" and she might be partly right. So that's why it's painful to think that the Powerpuff Girls somehow fell into that trap of waiting for the guy to do something first. But we're all a little afraid to take the first step sometimes, right?

Honestly I don't feel like this story is anywhere near my best work. I am definitely off-kilter, and it shows when I try to write.

**The next two chapters are done and I'll post again in a few days.**

Also, that story for Bubbles/Boomer that is supposed to follow "On Top" isn't going anywhere. It's taking a while to come together but I'll try again soon.

Thanks for reading.

10-5-10

10:03pm


	2. Just Ask

10-4-10

8:49pm

Summary–Romance is already a tricky topic, and the girls learn from first-hand experience...if you want something to happen, you need to make it happen. A chapter for each pairing of Blossom/Brick, Buttercup/Butch and Bubbles/Boomer.

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Do the Don'ts**

**Chapter 2–Just Ask (Blossom/Brick)**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

Nothing got past her. Well, almost.

She was smart, and quick about it. So it wasn't a surprise that everyone (including the two) knew about the feelings involved.

Blossom was pretty direct about admitting it – even if a bit wary of who she was handing over a piece of herself to.

And Brick grinned and shook his head in a way that reassured her, because it was the prelude to him confessing the same.

So they liked each other. And the hard part was out of the way.

They didn't need to dance around the subject, scared of the other finding out. They were both leaders and neither was afraid of confrontation. (In fact, maybe Blossom actually _looked forward_ to it.)

So a week passed after they got the confessions out of the way. And they still flirted, flaunting their feelings for each other.

Brick sometimes walked her to class and Blossom sometimes helped him with homework, both just looking for opportunities to spend more time together.

But then another week passed and nothing. And they still hung out and talked and flirted, and _nothing_.

Blossom had never actually been in a relationship, and even though she was inexperienced she was certain this was the point where he was supposed to ask her out. Maybe just on a date, maybe to be his girlfriend. Maybe even just to go get ice cream for heaven's sake!

And every second of waiting made hope shrivel up further.

What was the point in all this anyway? She didn't _need_ a boyfriend! She shouldn't bother with all the wicked banter and sly looks and...the way his eyes looked directly at her with that intensity that made her breath catch...

Blossom quickened her pace on the way to class.

She hadn't bothered to pause on her way out of last class to indiscreetly wait for Brick to pop up and accompany her. This time she didn't give herself a moment to breathe properly, almost jogging away from the scene before he could find her.

Not that she cared anymore anyway. She was done _waiting_ for him. (It had been decided just minutes earlier.)

"Red! Hey, wait up!" a familiar voice carried down the hallway she was practically flying through.

Students standing around at their lockers or on their own paths looked up to watch. Blossom gritted her teeth and for once wished she wasn't so well-known.

It didn't matter, because she pretended to not have heard (even after he tried calling a few more times, _louder_) and then ducked into the classroom door to her right.

The late bell rang and everyone shuffled into their seats as her teacher began the lesson.

Blossom didn't look up from her notebook – but if she did she would have seen Brick standing a few feet from the open doorway, watching her in confusion.

It wasn't like she could avoid him forever though. Most days they sat at lunch together (along with their siblings).

So it was lucky for Blossom that she had a realization just before she would have to sit down and eat with _him_.

Really, she was a smart girl so why didn't she think of this before? Oh right, because she was so stuck in thinking of what was "supposed" to happen.

Now that she really thought about it, she was kind of offended. Her inner feminist was berating her for falling so easily into such traps.

So when class let out she took her time heading to the door, and then spent an extra minute just outside the classroom, waiting.

But Brick didn't show up at all.

Blossom figured he might have been pissed off at her avoidance earlier so she headed to lunch by herself and found her sisters sitting with him and his brothers.

Instead of using that brain of hers and subtly suggesting they needed to discuss homework or something she went to the table and spoke unthinkingly.

"Brick, let's talk," she said, even as her sisters eyed her cautiously.

She motioned for him to get up and then turned to walk away, so sure he would follow. He was, after all, just like her – confrontation was not to be put aside.

"Anything I can help you with?" Brick asked in an almost cold way, though he did sport the same grin he teased her with.

Blossom didn't answer until they were outside the lunchroom doors and no one was within earshot. Then she whirled around and put a hand on her hip (trying to look confident).

"Can we just go over some things so I'm not mistaken?" she asked, a little rushed in her delivery.

Brick shrugged. "Sure. What's up?"

"You know that I like you, right?" she spit out again.

He was taken-aback for a moment. His brows came together in slight confusion. "Yes..." Brick answered unsurely.

"And you...like _me_, right?" Blossom questioned, licking her lips nervously.

"Yeah," he answered slowly.

"But we haven't–"

And this was the part where she stopped to think more deeply about what she was going to say. Or what _he_ might say.

He might say no. _He might say no!_

And for the next (silent) minute it was the only line in her head, repeating itself over and over and over again – not quite scaring her, but just trying to be processed.

It clicked into place. He could quite possibly say no.

And then she would be left stranded, feeling completely foolish and embarrassed. She would never find herself in a relationship because she would never get over it and it would break her trust in all people (except for family) and–

She looked up and caught his eyes. He waited patiently, gazing quietly while she tried to gather herself.

Blossom stopped worrying about all the possible outcomes and spoke. "Would you like to-to...go out with...me?" she asked uncertainly, biting her lip in a very un-leader-like manner.

Brick just stared at her with his eyebrows raised and mouth parted slightly.

She bit down on her teeth before amending, "On a date. I mean a date," she clarified.

Slowly, his brows came down a bit and his mouth twisted into a frown. "Shouldn't that be my line?" he asked.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "You took too long."

Brick looked at her in disbelief. "But what will we tell our grandchildren!" he complained.

She took this line as a positive answer and grinned. "That I took matters into my own hands," Blossom said happily.

And Brick was secretly glad she did.

**xoxo**

**10-5-10**

**2:04am**

Okay, time to post. Three-ish days is enough time to wait for a chapter, right?

Ah, not much of a response, but thanks for adding the story to your fav's and alert lists! And also for the one reviewer! (**ppgrulz123**)

Chapter three (almost the final chapter) will posted in a few more days. Hope you enjoyed.

10-10-10

8:15pm


	3. Seal the Deal

10-6-10

12:44am

Summary–Romance is already a tricky topic, and the girls learn from first-hand experience...if you want something to happen, you need to make it happen. A chapter for each pairing of Blossom/Brick, Buttercup/Butch and Bubbles/Boomer.

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Do the Don'ts**

**Chapter 3–Seal the Deal (Bubbles/Boomer)**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

Not everyone knew this, but she was an impatient person. Good-natured and loving, sure, but unable to take the suspense and anticipation, none-the-less. Everyone assumed it would be Buttercup bouncing anxiously in her seat or telling someone to hurry up.

It was just one of the little things Bubbles tried to keep control of. She never wanted to seem rude or ungrateful, but waiting was sometimes too much.

Still, no matter how she tried to keep it away from most people's attention..._he_ knew.

He'd known from the beginning that when she started bouncing on her feet (if she was standing) that she needed to be somewhere else. That when she started biting her lip and twisting her mouth from side to side she was just waiting to say something. And when she started snapping her fingers (for no apparent reason) she was reading something or listening to someone, and just looking for a specific piece of information to be presented.

Yeah, Boomer knew Bubbles pretty well actually. He had to, seeing as he liked her and they were kind of seeing each other. And even though she sometimes considered it another flaw, wishing she could keep as composed as Blossom was (most of the time), Boomer just smiled and shook his head.

"Hey!" she said happily, skipping over to his locker at the end of the day. "Sorry I took so long. Ms. Hanson just remembered this assignment she was supposed to give out and then I got caught up talking to Angela about gym class and–"

"Okay, don't worry about it," he said, pulling out one last book before closing the locker. "You ready to go?"

"Yup," Bubbles said cheerfully, eager to start the weekend.

The two began their walk to the school's main entrance. The hallways were pretty much empty already so they didn't need to deal with the fuss of a crowd trampling each other for freedom.

"So what're you gonna be up to this weekend?" she asked.

Boomer glanced at her quickly – just a flicker of the eyes – before staring ahead again. "Well, I'm going on a date."

Bubbles blinked in confusion and turned to look at him. "Oh..." she responded awkwardly. "Uh...I thought..." she tried to say, but it was all low and mumbled. "Anyone I know?" Bubbles finally questioned, trying not to look hurt.

He grinned. "Yes."

Boomer turned to stare at her.

They made it to the open doors and paused just outside. He kept looking at her with that grin. And then she got it.

"Oh!" Bubbles gasped, eyes widening. "Right! I knew that," she said with a wry smile. "I mean who else would date you?"

Boomer shook his head and they continued down the steps, where a few people were milling around. "Apparently _you_."

Bubbles ignored this. "So when is this date? Where are we going?"

They made it to her car and stopped to look at each other. "We're going...to do stuff. And we should probably do it tonight so that when it goes well we'll have a reason to want to see each other on Sa–"

Bubbles slapped a hand over his mouth. "Alright, I get it. So you want a ride or what?"

Boomer just shook his head and took a step back. "No, I'm gonna meet up with someone in a sec." And he took a few more steps, still watching her. "So six o'clock, right?"

"Right," she waved as he left.

Now Bubbles wasn't the type to start freaking out over things the way her sisters did. In fact, her entire relationship with Boomer had always been pretty easy-going and...easy.

But it figured her sisters would try to "help" with their own past experiences.

"What are you going to wear?" Blossom asked, going through Bubbles' closet.

Buttercup rolled her eyes from where she reclined on Bubbles' bed. "I think you should be worrying about what you'll be _doing_. He didn't say anything so I'm guessing it's something pervy."

"It's Boomer, not Butch," Blossom replied, holding up a dress and looking it over.

Buttercup suppressed a retort. "Anyway," she said, stressing the word, and then turned to her younger sister. "Aren't you a little nervous? It's your first date with him. I know you guys have hung out a lot but this is different, right?"

Bubbles finally looked up from her book. "Why are you two in here?" she asked and shook her head to herself. "I really didn't need any help."

"But this is your first date!" Blossom argued after putting the dress back in the closet. "And you haven't kissed him yet either!"

Blossom and Buttercup exchanged a look before the latter sat up straighter.

"Have you?" Buttercup questioned.

Bubbles sighed and began putting away the books on her desk. So much for getting homework out of the way before the date.

She let her sisters wait expectantly before turning to them.

"Yes, this is the first actual date. And no we have not kissed. But why do I need to worry about everything? It'll just happen," Bubbles shrugged. "And it's not even five yet, so why are you bugging me now?"

"She's got a point," Buttercup said, looking to her older sister. "I'm gonna watch TV." And she got up to leave.

"So," Blossom began, looking unsure. "You don't want to ask us anything or get advice at all?"

Buttercup paused in the doorway and glanced back.

Bubbles just smiled. "Nope, I'm good." She picked up a novel on her way to her bed. "In fact, why aren't you two out with your _own_ boyfriends? You both are well past first dates, right?" Bubbles grinned suggestively.

Blossom's eyes widened and Buttercup made a quick escape.

And really, Bubbles was right. She didn't need to worry about the date (even if it was her first with Boomer) because they went ice skating (something she was a pro at) and then got ice cream (did he know she'd had a craving earlier or what?) before taking a longer route to walk home.

Nothing went wrong. There wasn't a thing to worry about!

Except something was nagging at the back of her mind, trying to make itself known, and she couldn't remember what.

"You okay?" Boomer asked, catching sight of the concentrated face Bubbles made with head tilted down.

"What?" she asked back, looking up quickly. "Oh, I don't know."

When he raised a brow she spoke again.

"It's just...there's something I'm supposed to remember." Bubbles said thoughtfully.

Boomer grinned. "Something like, how you're supposed to go home and tell your sisters what an awesome time you had?" he suggested, making her smile. But then he frowned and said, "Or something like, you're supposed to warn me that your sisters are waiting to harm me in case you go home crying?"

At his very realistic assumptions Bubbles started laughing out loud.

"Maybe you're right on both counts," she said in-between the chuckles. "Blossom and Buttercup probably _are_ waiting at home for me to tell them about our first da–"

And it was on this word she stopped suddenly and paused in her footsteps.

The kiss! They hadn't kissed!

Bubbles stood there with wide eyes in horror.

Oh shoot, she had totally forgotten (what with having a good time and all).

"Hey."

The voice made her blink, clearing away her thoughts and forcing her eyes to refocus.

"You okay?" Boomer asked for the second time in ten minutes.

"Uh-huh," she replied absently.

"Alright then, we're here," he announced, and Bubbles looked up in complete surprise as they stood right in front of her house.

She gazed at it carefully, but either her sisters were very good at their spying or they weren't looking out for her after all.

This was it. The end of the date. Maybe they would kiss. Maybe they wouldn't. Should they? Was it too soon for something like that? Was she ready for it?

Bubbles looked down in thought as they walked up to her front door.

"So," Boomer started. "What exactly are you going to tell your sisters? Just so I know whether I can call later or not," he grinned charmingly.

Bubbles looked up at him and stared blankly. "I think I'll just leave it a complete surprise," she responded with a hesitant smile.

They stood there and stared at each other. It didn't seem like he would kiss her.

In actuality Boomer was just waiting for her to pull out her keys and open the door. He didn't want to leave without making sure she got inside – otherwise her sisters might _really_ kill him. In fact, he himself hadn't given much (or any) thought to whether or not they would kiss on this first date.

He didn't think anything weird as they stood there and just looked at each other for the next few moments. He was still grinning, but her smile had dropped and she was just watching him carefully.

When an entire minute passed Boomer raised his eyebrows. "So..." he dragged out the word. "Did you forget your keys?" he asked.

Bubbles stared a few seconds more before shaking her head at herself. She opened her mouth to say something but then changed her mind and went digging around in her bag.

Well, she had told her sisters that whatever happens, happens. So there was no need to feel all disappointed. Besides, her relationship with Boomer shouldn't be forced or anything. There was no need to rush; it was only the first date. They had only just _started_ dating!

She pulled out the keys and looked up at him. He was still waiting patiently with a smile (and a quirked eyebrow).

And it was then that Bubbles realized she really _wanted_ that kiss. But unlike her sisters (who were at the window by now, watching discreetly) she didn't let herself get worked up just thinking about it.

She dropped the keys and grabbed his face with both hands, pulling it down until his lips (ungracefully) landed on her own.

Bubbles smiled in the kiss at his initial surprise, and that he had no idea what to do with his own hands (they _were_ outside her house after all).

It didn't matter though, because she pulled away before he could respond at all. It was just a few centimeters of space and her eyes were still closed (and she guessed so were his).

"Sorry," Bubbles said with a happy sigh and small smile.

"It's okay," he breathed out, causing her to open her eyes and find him looking at her. "I know you're kind of...impatient."

And then Boomer grinned at the surprise that lit up her face.

**xo end xo**

**10-7-10**

**1:45am**

So yes, this chapter is longer than the previous two but that's good. It is also the final chapter for this fic and that's that.

Thanks for reading, and feel free to tell me what you think.

10-13-10

10:58pm


End file.
